tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The New Mutation
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The New Mutation is the best web American/Japanese animated series, mainly set in New York City. The trailer reveals the turtle's new voices, the animation, and that the theme song of the new show will be a remade version of the original theme song from the 2003 cartoon. The Turtles' two catchphrases are "Cowabunga" and "Booyakasha". The series slightly re-imagines the origins of the Turtles, as well as other heroes such as April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Leatherhead. Among the villains are The Shredder, Krang, Baxter Stockman, Savanti Romero, Rat King, and the Triceratons. It has also introduced new characters, such as the Neutrino princess named Nikia, and a mutant owl named Professor Flockwood. New Mutation is based on 2003 and 2012 series, but exists in its own anime-style world inspired by the two shows. An incarnations of the Turtles are depicted with a facial expressions and mouth are also very similar to Shoutmon from Digimon Fusion Plot In Feudal Japan, Hamato Yoshi is a member of the Foot Clan, led by Oroku Saki. After seeing Saki make a ruthless choice, he leaves and is classified a traitor. Saki then orders the clan to kill Yoshi's wife and four sons. As the Foot Clan kills Yoshi's wife, Tang Shen, her dying wish is for the rest of the family to be safe. After fleeing for eleven seasons. Yoshi and his sons are killed by Saki. In the present, Yoshi and his sons are re-incarnated as a rat named Splinter and four turtles, contained in a research facility called StockGen, owned by Baxter Stockman, a scientist who has secretly allied himself with Krang, a ruthless and dark-hearted Utrom from Dimension X. But the Foot Clan still lives, and they break into Stockgen one night and steal some chemicals, which, after a long chase, end up mutating Splinter and the turtles into humanoid creatures. Main characters 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' A team of anthropomorphic freshwater turtles who are the protagonists of the series: *'Leonardo/Leo '- An enthusiastic yet honest ninjutsu student, learning how to be an effective leader for his three often unruly brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with two katana swords called Dragon Rai. Aside from his sensei, he takes leadership references from his favorite sci-fi series Space Heroes (a parody of Star Trek: The Animated Series) which annoys Raph to no end. *'Donatello/Donnie '- In charge of the design and manufacture of all of the tools and weapons in the Turtles' arsenal, and a gifted hacker. He wears a purple mask and fights with a rokushakubo. *'Raphael/Raph' - Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. He wears a red mask and fights with two sai. While hot-headed, he has a soft side, as demonstrated by his interactions with his pet turtle Spike. *'Michelangelo/Mikey' - A lover of video games, skateboarding, pranks and pizza. He wears an orange mask and fights with two nunchaku which convert into kusarigama via a blade inside if one of the sticks of each nunchaku and extra lengths of chain stored in the other. 'Allies' *'April O'Neil' - April is the Turtles' closest human ally and "big sister". When they first meet April is working under Baxter Stockman as a technical assistant. April is tech savvy on a level close to Donatello, making them fast friends once they become allies. April often assists the Turtles with recon on various missions. She later offers her apartment to the Turtles as a temporary home. April's apartment is located above the Six Pop music store which she owns and operates. April serves as the Turtles first true glimpse into human interaction and helps them learn about the outside world. She later becomes romantically involved with Casey Jones. *'Casey Jones' - Casey is a confidant and friend to the Turtle family. He operates as a vigilante, at first on his own, and then later as a member of the Turtles' extended crew. While at first being more closely aligned with Raphael, Casey quickly becomes part of the family and valuable fighter. When in his full get-up he wears a hockey mask, and utilizes a hockey stick and other sports paraphernalia as his weapons. He takes to April quite quickly, and although she dislikes him initially the two become romantically involved. *'Splinter' - Splinter is the mutant rat leader of the entire family, and serves as a father figure for the Turtles. Splinter often acts as much as a spiritual guide and counselor to the team as he does their teacher. While he does not wield a traditional Japanese weapon, Splinter carries a cane which he can utilize as a weapon (like a bo staff) with fierce proficiency. Unlike the previous animated series, the Turtles often refer to Splinter as their father, rather than their master. Villains 'Foot Clan ' *'The Shredder' - One of the main antagonists of the series and leader of the Foot Clan. *'Karai' - A rebellious teen member of the Foot Clan and an expert kunoichi. *'Hun' - Shredder's right hand, and leader of the Purple Dragons, an urban street gang that Shredder sometimes utilizes. He constantly seeks the Shredder's approval and leads the Foot into battle against the Turtles. He is a large, hulking bully, powerful but fast and very skilled in martial arts. *'Chris Bradford/Dogpound '- A famous martial artist and secretly a member of the Foot Clan, Chris Bradford is ordered to New York with Xever to find Splinter. After his first encounter with the Turtles, he befriends Michelangelo on a social media website in an attempt to entrap the Turtles, going so far as to teach Mikey his secret kata "The Red Tiger". Bradford later captures Mikey and baits the Turtles to rescue him and lead the Foot to Splinter. However, the plan fails after Splinter recognizes the 'Red Tiger' move during the Turtles' sparring. Bradford is defeated by Mikey's use of the 'Red Tiger' before he and Xever are flushed down the sewers. In one episode, Bradford and Xever go after the Turtles again and are exposed to mutagen. As Bradford was previously bitten by Shredder's pet Akita Hachinko, the mutagen transforms him into Dogpound, a spike-backed dog-like mutant with a large left arm, heightened senses, and super-strength. His human form appears to be modeled after famed martial artist and actor Chuck Norris. *'Xever/Fishface '- Xever was an imprisoned Brazilian street thug until Shredder and Hun freed him and indoctrinated him into the Foot Clan. Shredder orders this ruthless, accomplished fighter to assist Chris Bradford in finding Splinter. During a battle in one episode, Xever is exposed to mutagen. As Xever previously touched an exotic fish at a Chinatown Marketplace, the mutagen transforms him into the fish-like mutant Fishface. After his transformation, Fishface lives in the waters within Shredder's hideout. In another episode, Foot Techs creates a water-breathing rig for Fishface and mechanical legs that Foot Techs tried to get working. Fishface gains full control of his robotic legs and bites Raph with venomous fangs, causing Raph to experience delusions, fever, and nausea. *'Dan Hardroad/Bebop '- Dan Hardroad was a tough warrior working for the Foot Clan. In one episode, Hardroad is exposed to mutagen. As Hardroad previously sniffed by a caged warthog, the mutagen transforms him into the pig-like mutant Bebop. *'Carl Flockwood/Rocksteady '- Carl Flockwood was a janitor working in the zoo, and secretly working for the Foot Clan. In one episode, Flockwood is exposed to mutagen. As Flockwood previously touched a black rhinoceros, the mutagen transforms him into the rhino-like mutant Rocksteady. *'Drakko' - Drakko is a mutant casquehead iguana who works for the Shredder. He may have clues to the origin of the Turtles. *'Foot Ninja '- The foot soldiers of the Foot Clan. *'Foot Techs' - The foot technicians of the Foot Clan. 'Krang's Army' *'General Krang' - Krang is a ruthless and dark-hearted Utrom from Utrominon and banished to Dimension X. In seemingly separate wars with the Neutrinos, the Triceratons, and the Foot Clan, Krang had bankrolled Baxter Stockman to develop a mutagen that would strengthen his soldiers. He can pilot a robot body. Placing military clothing around it, Krang took on the guise of the human general (his human guise appears to be modeled after Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler). *'Commander Traag' - The military commander of Krang's Army. *'Sergeant Granitor' - Granitor is one of General Krang's underlings. *'Lieutenant Pogue' - Pogue is one of General Krang's underlings. *'Stone Soldiers' - The soldiers made of rock of Krang's Army. *'Captain Kanque' - Kanque is a human captain of Krang's Army who led the Stone Soldiers and human soldiers. 'Triceratons' *'Lord Zanramon' - Zanramon is likewise the ruling dictator of the Triceraton Republic seeking the transportal device to use against Krang's Army. His troops managed to capture the Fugitoid and the Turtles, but they eventually escaped with the aid of Traximus. *'Commander Mozar' - The military commander of the Triceraton Republic, Mozar is the counterpart of Commander Traag when it comes to military matters. Mozar is the dedicated right hand of Zanramon, the Triceraton leader. *'Sergeant Thrag' - Thrag is one of the Triceraton soldiers. 'StockGen' *'Baxter Stockman' - Baxter Stockman is the owner of StockGen Laboratories, a genetic research lab. On the payroll of the mysterious General Krang, he has his scientists researching applications of a mutagen for Krang's warriors, most of which involves animal testing and harvesting. *'Metal Klawz' - A mole that was mutated by Baxter Stockman. *'Slash' - Slash is a mutant common snapping turtle created by Baxter Stockman. *'Chang' - Chang is a mutant mongoose created by Baxter Stockman. 'Other Villains' *'Savanti Romero' - Savanti Romero is a demon sorceror from Dimension X who was once an apprentice of Lord Simultaneous but once desired to have the Time Scepter. However, Simultaneous defeated him, transformed him into a demon-like state and banished him to 1406 A.D. Savanti desired revenge and eventually managed to cast a spell to draw the Time Scepter to him, which brought Renet, another of Simultaneous' apprentices who tried to borrow the Scepter to have some fun, and the Turtles, who were pulled in with her. Savanti used a spell to create undead warriors to take the scepter for him, but it was not strong enough, as when the warriors were defeated, they were reclaimed by the earth, forcing Savanti to capture Renet. With the power of time on his side, he felt he had nothing to fear. But the Turtles knocked it out of his hands as General Krang grabbed it. Renet summoned Simultaneous, who banishes Savanti to the Cretaceous era. Savanti made a new plan for revenge and managed to make a small army of dinosaurs. Using a spell, he had a number of dinosaur bones in the present to contact the Turtles, challenging them to meet him at "The Ring of Fire", which was back in the past. Renet, with permission from Simultaneous, brings the Turtles to the Cretaceous era. Savanti captured Renet and brought her to a structure of bones. He revealed to everyone his plan to use his magic to strike Renet, which would ignite a number of volcanoes, pushing the Earth to avoid the meteor that would wipe out the dinosaurs. In doing so, he would not only be more powerful than Simultaneous, he would also ensure that the Turtles would never exist without the existence of humans. Savanti made an armor of dinosaur bones but got struck by the Technodrome's laser and tumbled into the lake below.